


我餓了

by ofmetalepses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmetalepses/pseuds/ofmetalepses
Summary: 成顆祐等邊三角。
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 11





	我餓了

「今天也辛苦啦。」鄭成燦關上聲樂練習間的燈，對空空的房間說。他脚步輕快地走出練習間，蹦跳下階梯。

今天吃什麽呢，這個月體重沒超標，還瘦了點，吃烤肉吧！不知道出去的路上能不能遇見練習生，多人一起吃可以多點幾樣菜呢。他正想著，就瞥見角落的練習室還開著燈。他走近，從門上的小窗看進去，是金廷祐一個人縮在角落裏低頭玩手機。

鄭成燦敲了敲門，邊推門邊喊：「哥，沒去吃——」看清他哥皺著的臉、聽見抽泣聲，鄭成燦倒吸一口氣，停在門口。

金廷祐在哭。

哇，金廷祐在哭。

天啊，金廷祐哭得好可憐。

不對，鄭成燦醒醒！他在心裏對自己吼。金廷祐在哭，而他腦袋短路，很失禮地站在這裏盯著看。

角落裏縮成一團的人已經聽到聲響，眼神移到了鄭成燦臉上。他面無表情，還有點嚴肅，眼淚卻沒來得及收住，叭嗒叭嗒地掉。鄭成燦强迫自己回神，喃喃著抱歉抱歉我不知道有人在，退了出去。他關上門，愣在門邊，還隱約聽見他哥吸鼻子的聲音。

終於反應過來後，他想找人問問是什麽情況，周遭卻一個練習生都沒看見，大概都吃晚餐或回宿舍去了。

他也不確定應該上前陪伴，至少象徵性安慰兩句，還是走開讓他自己待著比較好。畢竟他跟金廷祐不太熟。

不太熟？應該説完全不熟。不過他最近也發現了，在高壓競爭環境裏，實在很難輕易把人劃入熟人的範圍。一批新人進來，沒幾個月一半也不剩，即使有心親近，大家也有心照不宣的默契。無論是出於自我保護，還是青少年爆棚自尊心導致的暗暗較勁，總之，他還沒交到跟學生時期一樣親密交心的朋友。

要是沒闖進去就好了，真尷尬啊，他撇撇嘴心想。心裏又生出一個微小聲音在說，可是沒過來就沒機會看到金廷祐哭的樣子了哦。

練習生生活不輕松，壓力下情緒需要宣泄很正常，大家都有自己躲起來哭的秘密基地，他也不是沒誤闖過，其實明白這種時候當沒看見，留出空間和體面給對方就好了。這次卻不知道爲什麽，好像沒辦法一走了之。

他深呼吸，硬著頭皮，又有點隱秘的躍躍欲試，再次推門走進練習室。

金廷祐盤腿坐在角落裏發呆，像哭累了，整個人蔫蔫的，眼眶和鼻頭還有點紅，淚水倒是已經擦掉了。他走到他面前，輕輕碰了碰他的肩膀。

「哥，月末評價我的舞有一個地方跳不好，可以幫我看看嗎？」他小聲但又頗有些理直氣壯地說。

金廷祐擡頭看他，還有些恍惚，待視線重新聚焦後，微微皺起了眉，無聲怪罪他的唐突和沒眼色。

啊，也是第一次見他生氣……不合時宜的念頭今天特別多啊，鄭成燦心想，還毫無悔意，甚至莫名其妙地有些得意，嘖嘖，真是了不起的厚臉皮啊鄭成燦。

他腦子裏很熱鬧，面上卻不顯，安靜地接住金廷祐的目光，眨了眨眼，很是無辜：「對不起啊，我真的沒有別人可以問了。」

金廷祐呼出一口氣，無奈地點點頭，就要站起來。

「不過我們先去吃飯吧，我還沒吃呢，哥陪陪我，我想吃烤五花肉。」他自然地把手搭上金廷祐胳膊，輕輕晃了晃。金廷祐象徵性地掙開，馬上又放棄，沒有多餘的氣力，只好隨他去了。

「我要吃很多。你請。」他走到一旁，邊收拾東西邊嘟囔。

「當然，謝謝哥。」鄭成燦看著他背影，滿足地微笑。


End file.
